Pangea: Past rewriten
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: I don't own. Just bascliy explain Pangea to the contrys. by XxooNeko-ChanooxX


I don't own this story. I just rewrote XxooNeko-ChanooxX story. If you want to read her's it's called Pangaea.

I DON'T OWN!

-X-X-X-

Neko looks around the meeting room, trying to keep calm like Germany usually does but slowly the mask was slipping from her face. She got up on her chair and took a deep breath.

"HEY! " She screams louder then the roar of the fighting. The nations freeze, looking up at her standing on her chair.

""Do you guys remember Pangaea? You all got along fine then." She sees all of their puzzled faces. Greece wakes up from his sleep, and for the first time looked wide awake and confused. Even Japan, normally blank had a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm not familiar with this, Pangaea. What is it?" England let go of his murders grip on France who's face was getting red.

"Yeah, I agree with Iggy. What exactly is this Pangaea?" France said, also taking his hands off of England. The rest of the nations nod. Neko stands on her chair, trying to think of the best way to tell the nations about this. She looked at Italy who was doodling on a piece of paper and got an ideal. She walks to the chalkboard, erasing all of Germany's writing and starts to draw.

"No one knows what Pangaea is? This is going to be very…interesting," America glances at the nation next to him, a worried look on his face.

"This is the Earth," Neko draws a circle with a swingy line in it. If they had except drawings like Japan good, then they were wrong. Italy drooled, think ing it was pasta.

"This…is all of you," She turns around, after writing the world over her drawing. Italy sighs, now knowing it wasn't pasta. Germany was thinking on how that could be them.

What? You drew it wrong," America draws another circle with him as the biggest country. Another blonde nation sighs, knowing the American's big ego. The nation's bear looked up at the blonde saying 'who are you?" An anime angry mark appears on Neko's head as she grabs the chalk away from him and erases his drawing.

"This is the world before you guys started fighting. You were all connected and all happy," Neko writes 'WORLD PEACE' above her drawing.

I don't agree with this," England shakes his head. . "How do you know it's true?" If this was them then how come they didn't know? They were the countries after all. How would a human know about his?

"I learned it in school," Neko said the obvious. Greece went back to sleep.

Learnt it in school. How can you trust the teacher?" The British gentleman was really getting on her nerves for correcting her. She snaps the chalk in her hand, trying not to grab a book and backhand it over England's head.

I think I read fan fiction like this," Japan said. Neko groans and try to explain it more.

"Billions of years ago, all of the continents wear next to each other. Slowly over billions of years, they slowly shifted away from each other splitting across fault lines."

"We all were one da?" Russia smiles evilly, freaking everyone out until Belarus screams 'MARRY ME!' again.

"We all were one together non?" France laughs his rape laugh, earning him a punch in the face by an angry England.

"Aniki! You were mine a long time ago!" South Korea reaches out to grope China until Taiwan slaps his hands away.

"How come you don't know about this ana?" Thailand asks.

"He's like an old man." Hong Kong said deadpanned, causing the Asian nations to bicker amongst each other.

"Dude! That means I was near my buddy Japan!" America grabs the frightened nation.

"WHAT? THAT MEANS I HAD TO SHARE MY AWSOMNESS WITH THEM?" Prussia pulls out Gilbird and starts rocking. "Don't worry Gil, we are the kings of awsomness and forever we will be." Hungary gets a anime angry mark and pulls out a frying pan, whacking Prussia in the head.

"I still don't believe came from many of the countries. Neko pulls out two fossils.

"This one was found in America and this one was found in Africa. But all of the nations had gone back to bickering, unable to hear her.

"I believe you." She turns to see a similar yet quieter nation who looked like America. Neko smiles, hugging him.

Thank you, Mathew,"

-X-X-X-

This was just a rewritten version of XxooNeko-ChanooxX! Please review her's and mine!


End file.
